Genius The Sequel (Disney Original Movie)
by Glittering Pegasus
Summary: A year after famed 13 year old genius Charlie Boyle unlocks the secret of the graviton, trouble is on the way to Northern. (From the same Trevor Morgan fans who brought you Jurassic Park 4:The Return!)
1. Chapter One- I'm Moving

Disclaimer: This movie and the characters of Charlie Boyle, Dr. Krickstein, Claire Addison, etc. were created by Disney channel. The characters of Delia and Clarissa Collins were created by us. (Actually, just as Dana and Cordelia in our JP4, they *are* us.) Trevor Morgan isn't ours either….yet. Mwahahaaha. Lol  
  
A/N: Well, we told you we'd be back and here we are again. Dani and Courtney, the Trevor Morgan obsessers and co- authors of Jurassic Park 4: The Return. This story is the latest addition to our Trevor Morgan collection, and we hope you enjoy it. If you read JP4, you remember the characters of Dana Carter and Cordelia Kingsworth who were based on us. This time, we are Delia and Clarissa. For future reference, no we are not really twins. Well, enjoy!  
  
Summary: One year after famed 13 year old genius Charlie Boyle helps to unlock the secret of the Graviton, trouble is stirring up at Northern.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One- By Courtney  
  
Running down the main hall of Northern University of Wisconsin, I skidded to a stop and turned sharply and hurried down the next corridor. I was beginning to get the hang of this. Careful not to let anyone see, I raced down the steps behind the door at the end of the hall. The steps led down to the basement/lab.  
  
Dr. Krickstein was waiting for me expectantly.  
  
"They can't get in here, right?" I asked, bent over and breathing hard. I was out of breath.  
  
Dr, Krickstein looked confused. "Who?"  
  
I pointed out at the small glass window on the door. Outside was a crowd of people. They were very hard to see through all of the bright camera bulbs going off. It was as if a lighting storm was going on outside the lab. This would've been a much cooler explanation as to the flashes. "Them."  
  
Dr. Krickstein took one look to the spot I had pointed out and knew instantly who was following me. "They followed you all the way here?"  
  
"Doesn't it look like that, Doc?" I exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
Doc grabbed me by the sleeve of my oversized lab coat and we burst out through the door, pushing past the crowd of reporters waiting for me. I couldn't see. Everything was blurry and camera flashes gleamed in my eyes. I could barely hear Doc yelling, excusing ourselves.  
  
The closest door we could find was to the ice skating rink. We snuck in and locked the door behind us, ducking past the window. I leaned my back against the wall and sighed. We could hear some of the photographers and reporters and journalists moaning, then chattering to their partners and leaving. "Come on, we can't get a story here today."  
  
I felt bad, but not bad enough to go out there and get mobbed. I turned away and faced the rink. There was a girl on the ice, skating all alone. She was tall, and her dark, curly brown hair was flowing out behind her as she jumped and twirled, glided and turned. She slowed saw me. A single tear ran down her cheek, but she kept on skating.  
  
"Claire!" I shouted down to her and ran to the sideline to watch her skate.  
  
Memories of the day I first met her here a year ago came flowing back. She'd been skating out here alone, like this. But she'd been happy. Her face was bright and her voice was clear as she cheered herself on. Now she was angry, skating in a way I had never seen her perform. Not as though she was floating carelessly, but as though she were mad at the ice.  
  
Skating over to the sideline with me, she snapped, "What do you want…star?"  
  
She was also polite. I reached for her hand. She pulled back.  
  
I was taken aback. "What?" my voice was fading.  
  
"Why don't you go out there? Give those people your story? I'd love to hear more about it in New York…" she skated away.  
  
"Wait…what?" I was confused.  
  
"You heard me! New York!" She jumped. Did an axel.  
  
"New York?" I repeated.  
  
She skated back to me again.  
  
"Mm-hmm," she nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Another tear fell, splashing on her hand. She wiped it off. "…My father. He got a coaching assignment…in New York…"  
  
"Claire…" I reached out again. She let me take her hand this time, but if only to comfort me and not her.  
  
Her voice grew a little softer. "Charlie, don't you get it? New York…Wisconsin…?"  
  
"Claire…we can do this…"  
  
She shook her head, her curls bouncing angrily in front of her eyes. She slid her hand away and glided off again, with no faith in *us*.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Good for the first chap? Bad? I know, I know. We're terrible. Breaking them up like that. But what kind of 14 year olds really stay together for a year anyway? Besides Cory and Topanga. Lol. Review!! 


	2. Chapter Two- Delia Collins

A/N: I'd like to point out that this chapter has some mathematical equations. I'm admitting it here and now- they are not correct! I made them up to make it sound smart. Lol. So please don't try it on your calculators cause I can almost guarantee it will be wrong. Unless there's been a miracle. Hehe. Okay, you can read now.  
  
Chapter Two- By Dani  
  
"She won't answer! I've called her three times and she won't answer!" I cried in frustration, slamming the phone down on the receiver.  
  
"Charlie. Charlie, she'll come around. She's just upset. She found out that she's moving over 1,000 miles away. How would you feel?" Doc reasoned.  
  
"Illinois to Wisconsin is pretty far too, you know!" I knew that wasn't really a decent argument, since I never had any friends in Chicago and no one I was upset to leave behind besides my parents.  
  
"But you chose to leave. You wanted to go to college. Claire is being ripped away from her home, all her friends, everything she's known for fourteen years. Now she has to say good bye to all that. You must feel some sympathy for her."  
  
I looked down. "I do…I'm just upset. I'll be over it in a few days…I just can't believe she's going that far. I might never see her again."  
  
He didn't answer. Probably out of comforting words.  
  
I didn't know what to do. Once again I found myself mad at the world. Though I was fourteen years old and already in college, I'd never figure it out. I thought life would finally cut me a break, you know? But no. I guess I'll always be the depressed geek. Must nice guys always finish last?  
  
"Thirteen years of my life with no friends, and I finally make some and my girlfriend moves away. Everything sucks." ((a/n: okay, okay I admit it. "Everything sucks" is a quote I stole from pay it forward. Please don't sue. Lol))  
  
Dr. Krickstein shook his head. "I'm sorry about all this, Charlie. I really am. But I don't know what to tell you except that these things usually work out. Have some patience. But for right now, we've got some work to do if you want to get the electron delibulator ((a/n- what the hell am I talking about? What's a delibulator? Lol I don't even know. Just bear w/ me here.)) repaired in time for the experiment. Oh, and Dean Wallace has been looking for you."  
  
I sighed. "Oh great. Did he say why?"  
  
Doc shrugged. 'Something about Professor Collins's 'little girl' as he said. Why don't you go see what he wanted?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
I stuffed my hands in my pocket and stared down at the floor on my way through the lonely, echoy hallways to the Dean's office. Most of the reporters had gone by then, but some remained wandering through the hallways. They sighed when they saw me, noticing that I didn't really look like T.V. material right now. ((a/n- we all know Trev would look like TV material even when he hasn't showered for 8 weeks on Isla Sorna but we'll let it go. Lol))  
  
After the long, sulking walk, I reached a large wooden door. DEAN was inscribed on the nameplate under the square window. I turned the knob, braced myself, and stepped inside.  
  
Dean Wallace greeted me with his usual enthusiasm.  
  
"Charlie Boyle! How's my golden boy doing today?"  
  
"Fine," I muttered, trying to force a smile on.  
  
"That's good because I have a job for you."  
  
"Great. What is it?" I asked, returning the same false perkiness. Two could play at this game.  
  
"Professor Collins, the music teacher, is having his younger daughter visit the college for a little while to spend some time with her. She's arriving today and Professor Collins requested that you show her around a little, make her feel welcome here at our wonderful establishment."  
  
'Great,' I thought. 'First my girlfriend dumps me to go to New York and now I have to baby sit.'  
  
Despite this, I kept the smile plastered on my face that I'm usually in the mood to wear and said "Sure! When?"  
  
The dean glanced down at his watch. "Mmm…in about an hour. She'll be out at the front steps. She and her father will be waiting for you so try not to be late. Professor Collins isn't doing this himself, in case you were curious, because he has been asked to help judge a musical competition in another city and he can't be tardy. Speaking of tardy, I've got to run. I have some very important business to take care of." He winked at me. "After all, I am the dean." With that, he grabbed his briefcase and left.  
  
I headed back to the lab. Inside, I shivered from the cold then heard Dr. Krickstein's voice. He was muttering to himself. ((a/n: here it comes.))  
  
"'X' squared and 10 to the 4th power times 3.892 should be equivalent to the quantum ratio of the initial problem 'X' squared equals 32 times pi… everything's right, so why won't it work?"  
  
"Beacause, Doc, 'X' squared equals 32 and 10 to the 4th times 3.8292 isn't equivilant to that. It should be 10 to the 4th times 3.294," I broke in. ((a/n: I repeat: I have no idea what any of that stuff means! I just needed something to sound all geniusy. lol. Don't flame me for it.))  
  
"Uhhh…ooohhh, I see where I went wrong. Thanks, Charlie. I was just working on the delibulator."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"So, what did Dean Wallace want?"  
  
"He just wants me to show Mr. Collin's daughter around when she gets here. Do you mind if I go up to my room for a while? I think I need a break."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Just come back when you're done giving the girl the tour."  
  
'No problem," I answered, then left for my dorm.  
  
"Hey, Charlie," my room mate Mike greeted as I walked through the doors. "Odie called for you."  
  
Mike and I were sworn enemies when I first came here, but after we helped each other out with a few things, we ended up becoming pretty good buds. He was like the older brother I never had.  
  
"Thanks Mike."  
  
"Uh- huh. Look, I've got to go to hockey practice. Catch you later, Boyle."  
  
He grabbed his uniform and stick then left me alone in the room. I called Odie and told him everything that had happened with Claire. By the time I got done, an hour had passed and I needed to go meet Professor Collins's "younger daughter."  
  
"I gotta go, Odie. I'll call you back."  
  
"Later, Dude." We hung up. I walked out to the front steps of the college, shivering in the cool mid- April Wisconsin air.  
  
Sure enough, there was Professor Collins, standing by a girl. I was shocked to see that she wasn't a little girl as I had expected. She looked about my age but was a little taller than me. Her thick, dark blonde hair was back in a braid and she had bluish green eyes. ((A/N: for anyone who read JP4, since that's what I, Dani, look like, that's also what Dana looks like. In case you wanted to know.))  
  
"You're Charlie Boyle? As in, the genius who I've been hearing all about from my dad? And everywhere?" she asked.  
  
I nodded. "That's me."  
  
"I'm Delia. Delia Collins. I just want to tell you, I really appreciate everything you do here for science and all. It's pretty cool."  
  
"Umm…thanks."  
  
"I need to get going, kids. Have fun, Del. Bye. And take care of her, Charlie!" Professor Collins called as he got into his car.  
  
Delia waved. "See ya later, Dad."  
  
He drove away.  
  
I turned to Delia. "Well, time for the tour."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N: likin it? Review please! :-) 


	3. Chapter Three- A Tour and Sports

A/N: ok, this is gonna be the last chapter for a little while. I can't post anymore till Courtney finds the other chapters buried in that dark, endless void of hers that she calls her locker. Lol. Anyway, reviews are coming in a bit slow so keep them coming!  
  
And than, Draco's Secret Lover for all the reviews. We'll put ya in the story, and you'll actually start to get mentioned in this chap. :-)  
  
Chapter Three- By Courtney  
  
"And this, finally, is your father's music room. That about wraps up the tour of Northern. Oh, and down there's the basement…the, uh…lab."  
  
"Oh, cool. Can I look?" She was quick to want to see a lot of nothing. But I shrugged.  
  
"Okay, sure. Follow me," I told her as I headed for the steps. We climbed down. The cool air whipped around us and Delia shivered.  
  
"Man, it's freezing down here," she stated the obvious.  
  
"Yeah. It's directly under the ice hockey rink. The place has to be cool so the particle accelerator," I pointed to the long glass tube covering the glowing red beam, "won't overheat."  
  
"Ok, I get it now. I think I remember reading about this thing in a newspaper," she went over to it and ran her hand across the top. "This is what you made that big discovery with, right?"  
  
"Yup. Dr. Krickstein and I used it to find the graviton. But, well the way we actually defied gravity…that's a long story."  
  
Delia laughed. "Oh, I know the rest. You and your friends had to keep the other hockey team from cheating so you put graviton halves on their skates, and well…to shorten the story, Dr. Krickstein ended up slamming into the wall and started flying…or something like that."  
  
I stared at her. "Umm… I didn't think they printed *that* part of the story in the papers. How did you know all that?"  
  
She looked back at me darkly. "Well, I could tell you…but then I'd have to kill you."  
  
"C'mon, really."  
  
"No. If I revealed my source you'd find yourself brutally dead in a bathtub," she warned, smiling,  
  
That sounded familiar… "Hey! You watch 'Alias'?"  
  
"That is so unfair! You're not supposed to know where I got that from! Oh, fine, because you've seen one of my favorite shows I'll tell you. I have a friend who goes to Franklin named Becca. She's friends with Claire," she admitted.  
  
At the mention of Claire, my expression dropped. "Oh," I answered simply.  
  
She looked guilty. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's not that…it's just… Claire's moving. We broke up."  
  
"Oh," she said, just as simply. "Sorry. Really."  
  
I didn't want to get the both of us upset, so I brightened and said "Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Upstairs!" I shouted, racing back up the stairs and onto the ice. I grabbed two pairs of skates from the equipment room, two hockey sticks and a puck. I threw Delia a pair of skates and a stick.  
  
She looked down at the stuff then back up at me as if I were crazy. "Hockey? Are you kidding? I suck at hockey. I'm lucky if I can even hold the stick right."  
  
"That's okay…I'll show you."  
  
"Charlie!"  
  
"Delia!" That made her laugh.  
  
We skated out. Well, Delia *tried* to skate out. She was okay, but the skates were a little big and she kept slipping and sliding over the cracks in the ice. I couldn't help but laugh a little. She took it lightly and laughed, too. She was acting pretty cool about the whole thing.  
  
We played, or attempted to play, hockey for about an hour before calling it quits. I could tell Delia was glad.  
  
"Ok, Charlie Boyle. I've endured a game of absolutely nothing but terror for myself. Now you'll play my kind of sport," Delia laughed, catching her breath after pulling off the hockey mask and re-braiding her long hair. She grabbed my shirt sleeve and pulled me out of the rink.  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
She didn't answer. We ran out of the school and down the street, with me following close behind Delia. She didn't stop until we had reached a large building.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "River Valley Mall?"  
  
"It's called shopping."  
  
Now it all came together. I didn't really want to go but, then, she didn't really want to play hockey. Besides, I needed to start making new friends. I couldn't let myself be one of those people who dragged themselves around alone all day because someone moved.  
  
It was fun with Delia and I wasn't planning on blowing it up. Not that she erased all sadness about Claire, but it helped to be making new friends.  
  
Still, if only Claire wasn't moving away.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
a/n: REVIEW!!! Lol. Thanx!! 


End file.
